


Once And Future

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Main Challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s solstice, Sire. The powers of nature are on their highest. Magic of the land roams free. The prophecy of the once and future king and his warlock speaks clearly. On the twenty fifth summer solstice of warlock’s life, he will be bound to his king.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once And Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd challenge of [summer pornathon 2012](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/).

“We can’t continue like this, Sire,” Gaius said, setting fresh wet cloth on Arthur’s feverish brow.

“Magic has no place in my kingdom, Gaius, and you very well know that,” Uther said.

“They’ll both die. And probably take all of us with them.”

“It’s just one night,” Uther said.

“It’s solstice, Sire. The powers of nature are on their highest. Magic of the land roams free. The prophecy of the once and future king and his warlock speaks clearly. On the twenty fifth summer solstice of warlock’s life, he will be bound to his king.”

“The bindings cut him off his magic.”

“He can’t use it, yes, but it calls to him still,” Gaius said. 

The ground trembled under their feet and Arthur stirred, moaning Merlin’s name. He was trying to open his eyes, tugging at the restraints around his wrists and ankles. 

“I can’t give him more of the potion. It could kill him,” Gaius said.

They could see lightning through the tightly closed windows, thunder rumbling almost constantly. The door to the adjacent chamber burst open and gut-wrenching cry went through. The whole castle shook. A vase fell from the table, shattering on the ground.

“Merlin,” Arthur called, fully awake now.

He took in his situation, fighting his bindings until the one holding his right wrist snapped. Uther caught the hand, pressing it against the mattress. 

“It will pass, son,” Uther was saying. “Just a few more hours.”

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped, new beads of sweat trailing down his face. “I need...”

His hips bucked up and the thin sheet covering his body did nothing to mask his arousal.

All the windows crashed open, letting in the wild wind and pouring rain. Another agonized cry came from the other room and Gaius left to check on his traitorous ward.

“Merlin,” Arthur cried out, ripping his hand from his father’s grasp and lifting himself up a bit before Uther used his weight to push him back down again.

One of his legs was bleeding from where the bindings cut into his skin, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Father, please, he needs me,” Arthur pleaded. “I love him,” he shouted over the sound of thunder.

“It’s just the magic talking,” Uther said, running his fingers through his son’s hair.

“I gave him my mother’s ring two months ago,” Arthur said, desperation shining through his eyes. “I’ve loved him for years.”

Uther’s grip faltered.

Ygraine’s ring.

The ring he gave her.

The ring she pressed to Arthur’s small palm with her last breath.

He looked down at his son, Ygraine’s features so clear in his face, his eyes full of devotion and longing.

There was no other choice but to let go.

~x~

Arthur stumbled through the room into the next, quickly climbing on the bed where Merlin was lying, deathly pale and barely breathing. Gaius handed him the key to the shackles around Merlin’s wrists and ankles and then backed out of the room.

The moment last shackle hit the floor, Merlin’s eyes flew open, flaring gold. Both of their clothes dissolved into nothing and Arthur was forcefully flipped onto his back. Before he could process anything, Merlin was lowering himself on his cock.

The moment he was fully seated, everything went completely quiet. No wind or rain, no lightning and thunder.

The gold from Merlin’s eyes was slowly fading, giving way to the familiar shade of blue.

“i love you,” Merlin whispered, leaning down to kiss Arthur on the lips.

~x~

Their lovemaking was slow and sensuous, languid climb to the peak of pleasure, unhurried touches and exploring kisses.

“Forever,” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear right before they both reached their orgasm.

Gold of Merlin’s magic washed over them both, leaving behind a link that could not be broken.

“Forever,” Arthur whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [@ my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/47342.html)


End file.
